culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Percy Faith
|death_place=Encino, California | occupation = Bandleader, orchestrator, composer }} Percy Faith (April 7, 1908 – February 9, 1976) was a Canadian bandleader, orchestrator, composer and conductor, known for his lush arrangements of pop and Christmas standards. He is often credited with popularizing the "easy listening" or "mood music" format. Faith became a staple of American popular music in the 1950s and continued well into the 1960s. Though his professional orchestra-leading career began at the height of the swing era, Faith refined and rethought orchestration techniques, including use of large string sections, to soften and fill out the brass-dominated popular music of the 1940s. Biography Faith was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario. He was the oldest of eight children. His parents, Abraham Faith and Minnie, née Rottenberg, were Jewish. He played violin and piano as a child, and played in theatres and at Massey Hall. After his hands were badly burned in a fire, he turned to conducting, and his live orchestras used the new medium of radio broadcasting. Beginning with defunct stations CKNC and CKCL, Faith was a staple of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's live-music broadcasting from 1933 to 1940, when he resettled in Chicago. In the early 1940s, Faith was orchestra leader for the Carnation Contented program on NBC. In 1945, he became a naturalized citizen of the United States. He made many recordings for Voice of America. After working briefly for Decca Records, he worked for Mitch Miller at Columbia Records, where he turned out dozens of albums and provided arrangements for many of the pop singers of the 1950s, including Tony Bennett, Doris Day, Johnny Mathis for Mathis' 1958 Christmas album titled Merry Christmas, and Guy Mitchell for whom Faith wrote Mitchell's number one single, "My Heart Cries for You". His most famous and remembered recordings are "Delicado" (1952), "The Song from Moulin Rouge" (1953) and "Theme from A Summer Place" (1960), which won the Grammy Award for Record of the Year in 1961. Faith remains the only artist to have the best selling single of the year during both the pop singer era ("Song from Moulin Rouge") and the rock era ("Theme from a Summer Place"); and he is one of only three artists, along with Elvis Presley and The Beatles, to have the best selling single of the year twice. The B-side of "Song from the Moulin Rouge" was "Swedish Rhapsody" by Hugo Alfvén. Though Faith initially mined the worlds of Broadway, Hollywood and Latin music for many of his top-selling 1950s recordings, he enjoyed popularity starting in 1962 with his orchestral versions of popular rock and pop hits of the day. His Themes for Young Lovers album was a top seller during this era and introduced the Faith sound to a younger generation of listeners. With the success of Columbia record-mate Ray Conniff's chorus and orchestra during this same time, Faith began using a chorus (usually all female in most of his recordings, but used a mixed chorus on his albums Leaving on a Jet Plane and I Think I Love You, which were released in 1970 and 1971 respectively) in several popular albums from the mid-1960s on. Faith's first single with a female chorus, "Yellow Days," was a substantial hit in the MOR (Middle of the Road) easy listening radio format of the mid-1960s. Faith continued to enjoy airplay and consistent album sales throughout the early 1970s, and received a second Grammy award in 1969 for his album Love Theme from 'Romeo and Juliet'. Though best known for his recording career, Faith also occasionally scored motion pictures, and received an Academy Award nomination for his adaptation of the song score for the Doris Day musical feature, Love Me or Leave Me. His other film scores included romantic comedies and dramatic features such as Tammy Tell Me True (1961), I'd Rather Be Rich (1964), The Third Day (1965) and The Oscar (1966). Faith also composed the popular theme for the long running NBC series The Virginian. With the advent of harder rock sounds in the 1970s, Faith's elegant arrangements fell out of favor with the listening and record-buying public, although he continued to release albums as diverse and contemporary as Jesus Christ Superstar and Black Magic Woman. He released one album of country music and two albums of disco-oriented arrangements toward the end of his forty-year career, his very last recording being a disco-style reworking of "Theme from a Summer Place", titled "Summer Place '76", which was a minor and posthumous hit. Faith died of cancer in Encino, California, and was interred in the Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery in Culver City, California. His wife, Mary (Palange) Faith, was born November 24, 1909, and died November 27, 1997, in Los Angeles. They married in 1928 and had 2 children, Marilyn and Peter. Discography Albums Singles Faith produced the following singles: *I Cross My Fingers {Vocal: Russ Emery} US #20, 1950 *All My Love (US #7, 1950) *Christmas in Killarney {Vocals: Shillelagh Singers} US #28 – December 1950 *On Top of Old Smokey {Vocals: Burl Ives} US #10, 1951 *When the Saints Go Marching In / (US #29 – September 1951) *I Want to Be Near You (US #30 – September 1951) *Delicado (US #1, 1952) *Swedish Rhapsody (Midsummer Vigil) / (US #21, 1953) *Moulin Rouge Theme {Vocals: Felicia Sanders} US #1, 1953 *Return to Paradise (US #19 – June 1953) *Many Times (US #30 – December 1953) *Dream, Dream, Dream (US #25 – May 1954) *The Bandit (US #25 – October 1954) *Valley Valparaiso (US #53, 1956) *We All Need Love (US #67, 1956) *With a Little Bit of Luck (US #82, 1956) *Till (US #63, 1957) *Theme from A Summer Place (US #1, 1960) *Theme for Young Lovers (US #35, 1960) *Sons and Lovers (US #111 – September 1963) *Theme from "The Dark at the Top of the Stairs" (US #101 – November 1960) *The Sound of Surf (US #111 – September 1963) *Yellow Days (AC #13, 1967) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (AC #24, 1967) *For Those in Love (1968) *Zorba (AC #36, 1969) *Theme from A Summer Place (instrumental) US #111 – July 1969 – AC #26, 1969 *The April Fools (1969) *Airport Love Theme (1970) *Everything's All Right (AC #31 – February 1971) *Theme from Summer of '42 (1971) *Bach's Lunch (1972) *Crunchy Granola Suite (AC #16, 1973) *Hill Where the Lord Hides (AC #44, 1974) *Theme from "Chinatown" (AC #35, 1974) *Summer Place '76 (AC #13, 1976) References External links * *Percy Faith discography, general information (Music City) *Brief biography *Percy Faith webpages *Alan Bunting, "Percy Faith Discography" *All About Percy Faith, discography and reference * Category:1908 births Category:1976 deaths Category:American male composers Category:Jewish composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Canadian composers Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Easy listening music Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Orchestra leaders Category:Burials at Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Jewish Canadian musicians Category:20th-century composers Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Canadian bandleaders Category:American composers Category:American conductors (music) Category:Canadian conductors (music) Category:20th-century Canadian musicians